poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Alliance returns!
This is how the Alliance Between Berk and Equestria relives in The Alliance of Berk and Equestria. we veiw the main podum at Berk and then Stoick steps forward Stoick: Fellow Vikings, I'm sure you've heard of the Kingdom of Equestria. A kingdom inhabited by Equines of different sorts, and we once had an Alliance with this Kingdom. For the cheifs before me have been friends with the royalty of Equstria. Before 3000 years ago, a great war made the passage way get sealed. Throughout those years, it seemed like Equestria didn't exist anymore. Until sometime earlier from this day, to Yuna, Skyla, Nyx, and Snowdrop these young foals had found the passage way to our village and made friends with my son. And now we know Equestria still exists. And now it seems like our alliance with this Kingdom will return. And we've already proven so. 3 1/2 weeks ago, Princess Yuna, daughter of Princess Luna, Princess of the Night came to us, to ask for our assistance in helping her family and friends in battling a huge Orange Fire Dragon. And with our help, they defeated the dragon. And now Equestria and dragons are now at peace. And today before us, are the current leaders of Equestria. Royal guards: trumpets Royal Guard #1: Her royal Highness of Equestria and the city of Canterlot: Princess Celestia. Celestia steps forward as the Vikings cheer Night Royal guard #1: And her royal Highness of the Night, the city of Canterlot, and the younger sibling of Princess Celestia: Princess Luna. Luna steps forward Crystal Royal guard #1: And her royal Higness of the Crystal Empire and wife of Captain of the Royal Guard - Shining Armor: Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, aka Princess Cadance. steps forward Equinelantis Royal Guard #1: And his royal highness of Equinelantis and the Father of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: King Solar Flare! Solar Flare steps forward and stands next to Stoick King Solar Flare: Thank you. Princess Celestia: Vikings of Berk. It is an Honor to be here today. I admit, I didn't know alot about Berk. gasps But thanks to my neices, I stand here today. Yuna: and waves as the crowd cheers Stoick: And I am pleased to annouce that the Alliance between Berk and Equestria is now gonna relive once again! Princess Celestia: From this day forth, Berk and Equestria will be there for each other once more! cheers Princess Luna: I am very proud of you, Yuna. It makes me proud to be your mother. Hiro: And me proud to be your father. Snowdrop: And your little sister. Skyla: And your cousin. equines and vikings give an applause for Yuna Nightstar: up and then nuzzles Yuna Hiccup: Wanna take a flight? Yuna: You bet! then hop on their dragons and take to the skies Yuna: narrating "Today, an old Alliance between my home and the Isle of Berk has retruned once again. And the Vikings of Berk and Equines of Equestria are now living next to each other once more. And on top of that, Equestria has some new beings living with the equines. And some of which became our pets. Some places mght have dogs, some might have cats, and some have parrots. But we have, Dragons!" see the title again and the credits start playing Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ending scenes